


Fox In His Heart, The Light In His Mind

by TalkSenpaiToMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I guess that there's some sun/moon shit too, JUST, M/M, TsukiHina, love me sum tsukihina shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkSenpaiToMe/pseuds/TalkSenpaiToMe
Summary: Maybe it's weird but... Hinata loves to imagine Tsukishima as a fox, all because of-





	Fox In His Heart, The Light In His Mind

 

 Hinata loves to imagine Tsukishima as a fox. He doesn’t really know why. Maybe it’s because of how fast he can think before blocking? Maybe… Either way- he just does, deciding to not question it anymore. 

 Whenever he’s in class, he always doodles on the side of his paper, letting himself get lost in his imagination. His mind always wanders off to that one dream, in which he met a fox at night, it was glowing whenever he got too close, like it was reflecting Hinata’s aura. The fox always ran off deeper in the woods, until they got into a place where the trees were shorter and you could see the moon perfectly. Once Hinata looked up, the dream ended and said boy woke up. It always intrigued him, what could it mean?   
Suddenly, one of his classmates whined  _“fox again? is this the only thing you can draw?”_ or something along the lines. Hinata didn’t really care, until his mind went back to normal. All of this time he’s been drawing foxes, in different poses each time.

 During practice, his eyes were focused on Tsukishima way more often than usual. He shrugged it off in his mind, explaining to himself that he’s just trying to be a better middle blocker, and as much as he hates to admit it, Tsukishima was actually pretty good… and cool. The way his legs work, how his arms stretch and hands get ready for that perfect block… He often imagined how his younger teammate would hold him, how his hands would feel against his skin, how much he’d love to be snuggled into him, how he craves for Tsukishima’s arms to be wrapped around his small body…   
Hinata blushed furiously at the thoughts. How could he think about those things? Tsukishima was annoying and always salty! And anyways, Hinata was always annoying in the other middle blocker’s eyes too…

 No matter how much time Hinata has spent observing his teammate, he always got amazed by how much Tsukishima resembles a fox. The orange haired boy smiled at the thought. Maybe the fox in his dreams was Tsukishima? Or maybe it had something to do with him at least?

* * *

 Tsukishima couldn’t stand it. He felt… discomfort. He felt like he Had To Try whenever Hinata’s eyes were on him. Just like the Moon, it has to reflect the Sun’s light. As much as he hated the idea of him being the Moon and Hinata being the Sun, it was true. Yamaguchi didn’t let him live for at least a month now, snickering and commenting on how he has changed, how Hinata seems to motivate him. Tsukishima just clicked his tongue and said that it’s just because of how annoying Hinata is. It was like that every time.

 During several evenings spent with Hinata, tutoring him, Tsukishima realized a few things about him. First- he loves foxes. Second- he daydreams a lot. Third- he gets quieter around him? Maybe it was just Tsukishima’s imagination, but whenever he’s alone with Hinata, which is pretty often lately, he gets quiet, but his looks are like he’s amazed by something. Maybe he’s just trying to make the taller middle blocker tutor him more, since they have exams soon?   
Like hell Tsukishima would help him, he needs to study too.

 Whenever it’s sunny, Hinata seems to be more energetic. It makes Tsukishima get even more tired until evening.   
It’s been 2 months since he stopped complaining about it, sometimes he even missed the feeling of light spreading in his mind when Hinata wasn’t around. It somehow made him addicted to that feeling, made him crave for Hinata’s energy, his smiles, his fidgeting, his voice, his eyes, his lips, his small hands holding onto his shirt or being held in Tsukishima’s bigger hands. He was craving for Hinata. The idea of holding the smaller boy made him, surprisingly, softer, express more emotions, be nicer to him… The thoughts made him blush. Tsukishima sighed in disappointment. He couldn’t believe that he loves Hinata Shouyou, the idiot he’s tutoring, the Sun that spreads light in his mind.

 Tsukishima’s first vivid dream was about leading Hinata into the woods. He felt smaller, like he was some kind of an animal. It was night, during full moon, the light illuminating trees. Orange boy seemed to have his own aura, which was way warmer, and whenever he got too close, Tsukishima felt the light in his mind again, seeming to be glowing, reflecting his aura. The dream ended just before Hinata looked up in the night sky, and once Tsukishima woke up, he was tired. Just what the fuck could it mean?

* * *

 He just couldn’t ignore those stares anymore. How long can Hinata stare at him? Is he some kind of a statue?! 

  
…

   
 He felt warm. His mind went blank before it got filled with light. Small arms around him, soft hair and a small face pressing against his chest.   
His long arms subconsciously ended up being wrapped around the tiny body of his teammate, his… friend. After all, they became friends, they didn’t hate each other.   
A soft smile on Tsukishima’s lips made Hinata go all red, it felt like warmth was spreading through their bodies as if they were connected. Why were they hugging again? Oh, right, they won a match. How could he forget? How could he not hear his team cheering? Maybe it was because of Hinata, his Sun, the light he spreads in mind…

* * *

After their first proper hug, Hinata became clingier. Yamaguchi didn’t say a word, but Tsukishima could tell that he already had something on his mind. After all, Tsukishima started to walk back home with Hinata, they had study nights, sleepovers, even their parents accepted them both. But what was there to accept? They weren’t dating.

…

They became more touchy, Hinata was craving for more. Once he tasted Tsukishima’s warmth and touch, he became addicted. And so did Kei.

Maybe it was because of how fast Tsukishima thinks when he’s about to stop the ball. Maybe it’s because of his vivid dream.   
Hinata falls in deeper, spreading his light.  
Tsukishima falls in deeper, absorbing it all.

_Maybe_ it was weird, but Hinata loved to imagine Tsukishima as a fox.  
 _Maybe_ it was weird, but Tsukishima loved to imagine Hinata as the source of his light.  
 _Maybe_ it was weird, but they were in love.  
 _Maybe_ it was weird, but it all came together with their first kiss.  
  
Both of their minds filled with light, their bodies warm. It all felt like they just created the perfect harmony.

The Moon and The Sun, the fox and the source of light.

Maybe they both loved the ideas of them being together.

**Author's Note:**

> It started as one sentence...  
> Also it's my first tsukihina fic (also posted on wattpad (@GrellRU) and tumblr (talk-senpai-to-me)


End file.
